1. Field of the Invention
Certain acylocrownether oximes and oxime ethers and esters are complexing agents for metals and dispersing agents for carbon black. Many of the compounds also show activity in vitro against a number of picornaviruses.
2. Prior Art
Pedersen J. Am. Chem. Soc. 89 7017 (1967) describes cyclic polyethers derived from aromatic vicinal diols by reaction with .alpha.,.omega.-alkylene diprimary dihalides containing oxygen atoms in the chain in the presence of strong bases. In particular, when catechol, sodium hydroxide and 1,14-dichloro-3,6,9,12-tetraoxatetradecane are reacted, there is obtained the compound ##STR2## 2,3-benzo-1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaoxacyclooctadec-2-ene. This compound is named 2,3,5,6,8,9,11,12,14,15-decahydro-1,4,7,10,13,16-benzohexaoxacyclooctadeci n by Chemical Abstracts. A more convenient trivial terminology, which is employed herein, is to identify the compound as a "crown" compound wherein the total number of atoms in the macrocylic ring is designated by an antecedent number and the total number of oxygen atoms by a subsequent number. Using this terminology, the above compound is called benzo-18-crown-6.
Kopolow et al., Macromolecules 6 133 (1973) have described the 4-acetyl derivative of benzo-18-crown-6.